Doom Chronicle
by kyodo-suru
Summary: [Yaoi, KR, YB, YZ] The World Championships. A tournament that brings with it challenges like no other. Yet a team with the most terrifying skills to date is about to threaten the peace. Friendships will be tested, as this years World Championships spirals
1. Prologue

**Authors:** Shinigami Tenshi and Hikari Donya

**Rating: **R

**Pairings: **Kai x Rei, Yuriy x Boris, Zeo x Yuriy, and Takao x Max.

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Bakuten Shoot, if we did, this would not be a fanfiction.

**Notes: **None of the 'Yin and Yang' information has been made up for this story. Rather, the information was taken from the Beyblade Volume 3 manga, where it clearly shows that Green Chimera and White Tiger represent dark and Blue Dragon and Red Phoenix represent light.

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade – Doom Chronicle**

Prologue – The Beginning.

* * *

The room was dark and silent. All light had been shut out by the mere closure of the blinds, hanging across the solitary window. There was a shuffle, the slight noise enough to indicate another's presence in the room, and a cough. Eyes were fixated upon a screen, its picture flickering at random intervals, but the image holding their attention long enough for it to be recognised as one of importance.

Four teens stood, side by side, in a uniform manner. Like perfect soldiers, trained for battle, their stances obedient. They were the ultimate team, and though accepted as such, questions still lingered.

The first moved over to the keyboard, his attention never once leaving the screen as his fingers danced over keys, practice allowing them to move flawlessly and without hesitation. Boxes flashed upon the screen, briefly displaying important data, before disappearing a second later, only to be replaced by another. The notes were fleeting and impossible to discern, leaving the other frowning in their wake, frustrated in the knowledge that he had been shown much, but interpreted little.

Finally, after only about twenty seconds, the sounds of light tapping stopped and the inconsistent flashes of information halted. The second felt relief when he found that he could fix his eyes upon the new data and absorb it fully. It confirmed what he already knew, yet this time, there was an eerie sense of finality to the information before him, which, in his opinion, was the most important data of all.

Their names settled on screen, followed by individual photos, and short profiles. Those snippets of information encapsulated them, showed their life, their purpose, their sole being. It was their identity.

"Do you think they are ready?" A voice broke through the silence.

Eyes settled upon the questioner, and then fluttered shut. "They'll have to be."

* * *

The sun's rays burst through the curtains, sidling over the body of the sleeping male. It settled upon his face, eyes screwing shut even tighter against the intrusion. He yawned, and let his eyes open. They found their way to the clock, sitting on the table beside his bed. Red light flashed the time, and he yawned once again. _10:23 am._

If this had been during tournament days, he would have long been awake. In fact, if he had ever dared to try and sleep this late, his _loving _Captain would have swung for him. Of that there was no doubt.

Sighing heavily, he briefly considered lying there until eleven. The thought was heavenly to his sleep- ridden body, which yawned in response, eager to laze for longer, but he quickly decided against it. While his Captain had been gone from his life for months, he still needed the practice, after all, he could hardly let himself slip, else that annoying little upstart would snatch at the opportunity like a circling vulture.

The thought made him shudder. Of all people, he couldn't let himself loose to that little brat. The image of his 'on occasion' team mate crowing over his shattered ego, was enough to propel him out of bed and into his drawers, rummaging around for a decent and practical set of clothes for the day ahead.

Minutes later, he walked from his room, teeth brushed, face washed and the trusty old combination of a t-shirt and jeans upon his body. He quickly picked up in the faint scent of breakfast, and, stomach rumbling in approval, set off to find the source. Upon entering the sun- warmed kitchen, his grandfather turned to him, hearing his entry. He set a broad smile upon his face at the sight of the still sleepy teenager and bade him sit down, settling a bowl of rice and a round of toast before him.

Takao grinned, and reached for the chopsticks, set beside the rice bowl. Uttering a hasty 'thanks for the food,' he proceeded to shovel it into his mouth. He did not bother to savour the taste, and swallowed the food as fast as he could. There was no particular reason for his haste, but it was the way that he always ate.

As he moved to grab the toast, he stopped. His eyes were caught on an interesting bulletin that had appeared on the television before him. The sound was muted, and he glanced around in a hurry, to try and locate the remote. It was to no avail, and he gave up, diving forwards to push at the volume button on the television set.

"…_in three weeks time, the Annual World Championships will be held in our grand country of Japan. The Qualifiers will take place the opening week, and will decide the teams that will advance into the following rounds. A squad of three is needed, but a tag-team format will be used for the beybattles themselves. Make sure you arrive nice and early, to ensure you are registered before the 1pm closing deadline._

_We hope to see you then."_

The announcer disappeared, back into the BBA headquarters building. Cameras flashed and questions were shouted as he retreated. Takao felt a pang of joy, the World Championships was the biggest Beyblading tournament, and – not to be boastful – but with the combined powers of Max, Rei, Kai and himself, they would be unbeatable.

A grin found its way across his lips, and not a second later, the shrill ring of the phone pierced his thoughts. Fully prepared, Takao seized the phone after only the second ring.

"Moshi mo-"

"Takao! Did you just see that?" A voice, yet unbroken by puberty interrupted his answer. His grin grew wider at the excited comment.

"I know! It's amazing isn't it! I knew that they'd be soon, but they seem to be even earlier then last year-" beep- "hang on Kyou, there's someone else trying to get through." He said, frowning lightly, though he had two good guesses who that 'someone' could be. Kyoujyu made an annoyed sound, indicating that he wasn't happy about being cut off, but accepting it nonetheless.

Takao pulled the phone away from his ear, and pressed the correct button to patch him through to the other caller. "Moshi mo-"

"Takao! Have you seen the news?" Came another excited voice. Takao's smile returned full force. It had been the first 'someone' that he had thought of.

"Yes I did, and I can't wait! We'll show all those amateurs what true champions are made of right, Max?" He grinned in delight.

The sound of Max's laughter reached his ears. "Yeah, well I think I learned my lesson last year about changing teams." Takao felt his excitement rise even further.

"So you're definitely in?" He asked hopefully.

"Home is where the BBA Revolution is, my friend," Max replied. Takao could practically hear his grin. "Hey, have you heard from Kai or Rei?"

Takao, for the first time that morning, frowned. "No. Though I'm sure once they hear the news, they'll phone, right?"

"Of course! I'm sure they've both learned their lessons too. We'll be unstoppable, ne, Ta-kun?"

"Damn straight we will!" Takao flopped backwards, lying on the floor. "So, does that mean you'll be coming over here, as soon as possible?"

"Mama has already booked my ticket. I'm flying over with the PPB All-stars tomorrow morning!"

Takao readjusted the phone. "Great! Let me know what time you're landing, and I'll come meet you! Hitoshi is still mooching around here, so I'll tell him to make himself useful and drive me to the airport." He smiled at Max's laughter. "You should see his bike, Maxie, it's so damn cool!"

"Well, I better go and finish packing, Takao, before it gets too late. See you in a couple of days, alright?"

"Right-o, I better get back to Kyou, before he kills me for ignoring him. See ya, Maxie." Click. Max had hung up, and Takao pressed the button and returned to the original caller. "Sorry about that Kyou, Maxie got all excited on me."

"I'll bet he did," Kyoujyu grumbled. "Listen, Takao, I'm worried about Kai and Rei. I've been e-mailing them for months, and they still haven't replied."

"Don't sweat it, Kyou! Kai is a heartless bastard, and probably can't be bothered to e-mail you back, and Rei is in China. So you know how hard it would be for him to get back to you, considering his village has no electricity." Takao ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeeze, when did you get logical?"

"I didn't. Its just common sense."

The little professor let out a slight sigh. "I know, but still… don't you think that it's strange? I mean, Kai has a habit of popping up randomly, I know, but Rei? He's not usually the type to not bother getting in contact with those he cares about. Do you think something may be wrong?" Takao could detect the worry in the others voice and decided to set his little friends mind at ease.

"Kyou, I'm sure you've heard of the phrase 'Bad news travels faster then good news'. If something was wrong, we'd've been among the first to hear of it. No. I think you'll find that Rei has been shut away in that tiny village of his, practicing for the day that he returns to the BBA Revolution, and I'm sure that any time now, he'll be receiving a letter informing him of the upcoming world tournament." Takao stopped, nibbling on his toast thoughtfully as he tried to work out time difference and flight times. "Heh, I bet by five o'clock today, he phones and asks to be picked up tomorrow morning."

"You think?" Kyoujyu replied, sounding more convinced then before.

"Sure, and Kai?" Takao pulled a face. "He'll just pop up out of no where, make some snide comment and invite himself round my house." Kyoujyu laughed heartily at that.

"You've got to love our Kai," he replied, causing Takao to snort.

"I just hope that he remembers who the leader of the BBA Revolution is _this_ time round." Takao grumbled. "I just know that he's going to try and take over, the bossy, communist-"

"Now, now Takao, save the trash talk for the dish. And preferably at someone who couldn't beat the crap out of you." Kyoujyu added quietly.

Takao chomped into his toast in annoyance. "I heard that," he stated darkly, "And, I'd like to inform you, that I have come along well in the last year in my kendo, so I'd think a little more before you start putting wagers on Kai."

Kyoujyu laughed even more at Takao's defensiveness, "Sorry Takao, I didn't mean to offend you." He giggled, sounding wholly insincere.

"Like hell. You meant every word." Takao grunted. "Anyway, want to meet up? You can give me some practice."

"Sure, you need to get in as much as you can before the Qualifiers. Meet me in the park at 12?" Kyoujyu asked.

Takao flailed. "12! But Kyou, that's lunch time!"

Kyoujyu, although obviously unseen by Takao, rolled his eyes. "I'll bring some nikuman with me. Mama just finished making a fresh batch."

"Sweet! I love your Mama's cooking." Takao grinned. "I'll see you soon then."

"Right, ja!" Another click signalled that Kyoujyu had hung up. Takao couldn't help but think that this years World Championships were going to be the best ever.

* * *

The next day came quickly, bringing no sign of arrivals with it. Takao was beginning to get worried. What if something had happened to Max? What if, on the plane ride over, Max decided that he wanted to stay with the PPB All-stars? He shook the thoughts from his head, as he got thwacked by an impatient Kyoujyu.

"Pay attention, Takao! These readings are important," Kyoujyu chided, his fingers skipping over the keyboard.

Takao groaned. "Damn it, Kyou, why can't I just go out and practice? All these numbers are giving me a headache!"

Kyoujyu sighed, for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. "I've already told you, Takao. We have to figure out who would best be suited as your partner. It's very important that the right person couples you."

"I thought we figured that out before! When Takao paired with Max, and Kai with Rei." Hiromi leant her head in her hand. "We agreed then that those were the best pairings."

Kyoujyu adjusted his glasses. "That's true, Hiromi-chan, but a lot of time has passed since then. We have to make sure that such information is still true." He paused and glanced at the screen. "Though with all the data still present on my hard drive, it has ruled out Kai and Takao forming much of a tag team. Styles would clash, and it would result in a disastrous outcome!"

"Then Kai will sit on the sidelines. Not a big deal. Maybe it will deflate his big, fat, head too." Takao placed his blade onto the table. "I'm so excited about this; we're going to be a team again!"

Hiromi smiled and threw her arms out before her, curing her back as she stretched, "Yeah, I must say, it's far more fun with Max, Rei and Kai here. I'm really looking forward to this myself. Speaking of…" She settled back into her sitting position, resuming her thoughtful expression. "Do you have any idea when Max will be arriving?" She directed the question to Takao who simply shook his head in reply.

"No." He glanced up at the clock, not for the first time that day and turned back to his classmate. "He said that he was catching a morning flight, but, now that I think on it, I'm not sure if he meant morning here or morning over there. Either way, he should be here by now." He finished, looking a little glum. Hiromi 'awwwed' in response and received a black glare from Takao, which only caused her to laugh at him. He sighed and turned his attention back to Kyoujyu. "What about Max and Rei? Would that combination work at all?" Takao asked, subtly ignoring Hiromi.

Kyoujyu blinked once and quickly tapped on the keyboard of the laptop before him. After a moment of scanning over the individual Beyblade statistics of their teams Chinese and American bladers, he answered.

"Hmm, much as I guessed, their styles would also clash. Where Max is slow and steady, with a blade built for defence, Rei's blade is made for darting around the dish and attacking constantly. However, while you may think that they balance one another out, neither of them has the attack power needed for the finishing hit, and simultaneous attacks would be rendered useless due to the dramatic differences in their speed. There is also the problem that their fundamental elements of water and gold, do not balance in the slightest." He concluded.

Takao pulled a face. "Not all that 'legendry yin and yang' crap again, Kyoujyu!" He groaned. While Takao liked the idea of sacred spirits and power over elements, he didn't like it when the yin and yang balance came into it. In his own opinion, he was strong against who he tried his hardest against. He refused to believe that Kai was equal in power to him and that Rei was stronger then him, based on some ancient 'balance' rubbish. "We work on strength and ability Kyou, not some prehistoric, 'Fire and Gold are harmonised, whereas Fire and Wood are not', mumbo jumbo!"

Kyoujyu glared. "It is not mumbo jumbo. This is very important data, Takao!"

"Whatever you say, Kyou." Takao grinned. "Anyway, I say I just get out there and practice. I want to have a battle against Max when he gets here, and don't want to be slacking."

"Then why don't you battle me, _World Champion_?" A shrill voice said, and all eyes averted to the doorway.

"Daichi!" Takao looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Daichi moved further into the room, settling himself next to Hiromi. "What do you think? You're the only team I've ever known, and with the World Championships coming up, it's common sense that I came back."

Takao frowned. "Daichi, I _hate _to be the bearer of bad news, but the original BBA team are reforming. That means that the squad of four that was chosen many, many years ago are going to take priority. That's Max, Rei, Kai and me."

"Well, I don't see any of them here!" Daichi snapped.

"Max is on his way." Takao glared at him. "I'm sure Rei, and Kai won't be too far behind either."

"What if they don't show in time for registration? What are you going to do then?" Daichi slammed his hand on the table. "I say, you let me be in the squad! We know each others styles, dammit. We partnered each other not that long ago."

Kyoujyu sighed. "I have to admit, Takao, Daichi is right. If Kai and Rei don't show, we're going to need a third member, and I'm not good enough to blade at this level."

Takao growled. "Fine, monkey-boy, you're in." He glared at Daichi's happy grin. "Only as a last resort, mind you. The others take first dibs, understand?" Daichi seemed to ignore the last comment, and jumped around in excitement.

"Yeah! I get to be world champion again! And then everyone will give me even more food!" The comment caused Takao to do a double take.

"Is that what this is all about? Free food?" He asked, incredulous. He knew that_ he_ liked his food, but really, that was plain ridiculous. "And hey!" He shouted suddenly, a little slow on the uptake, "_I'm_ the World Champion! Not you! _I_ was winning against Yuriy and Zeo before you even knew me!" he ranted. Daichi growled and turned to face his ex- partner.

"I knew _of_ you though, and you would have lost-"

Hiromi turned away, quickly loosing interest in the on coming argument. Drowning the two immature bladers out, she chose to peer at the screen of the laptop Kyoujyu was still plugging away at.

"What about Kai and Takao then? Why wouldn't they work together?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the smaller.

He blinked, looking up at her in a daze, most likely processing her question. With a nod to no one in particular, he set about tapping at the keys once more. He stopped and angled the screen towards Hiromi, allowing her to see the small screenshot of both Takao and Kai, with their stats displayed beneath.

"Again Hiromi, we have the problem of a clash, but this time, more serious. You see, despite the fact that Max and Rei's styles do not compliment one another in the slightest, they are still both very amiable, so they'd at least use some teamwork put up a bit of a fight. However, as you well know, Takao and Kai are not gifted with the same type of personality. Yes, Takao is friendly enough, but he has no patience. Kai has patience, but not with Takao. You see, before we even get to statistics, they'd already be at each others throats. Added to that, despite what Takao thinks about it, the 'yin and yang' is important. In fact, it may fundamentally explain why their personalities clash as they do and explain why, for example, Takao gets on so well with Rei and Max, who represent the opposite side of the balance, but, I digress. Statistics…" He frowned and looked at the screen for a moment, absorbing the data. Hiromi smiled at her friend, knowing just how much he loved all of the myths behind their teams 'bit beasts', or 'sacred spirits' as he called them. She had to admit though, the romance of the legend appealed to her more then the hard facts, so she could understand his enthusiasm. "Ah! Okay. See here?" He pointed to the defence stats. Hiromi nodded. "They both lack any real defence. Another problem is that Takao's style is over the top, and, though it wins him many matches, not exactly refined or well thought out. You see, he has the raw power and energy to literally storm around the dish and wipe his opponent out. However, Kai on the other hand, hangs back, analyses the situation and forms a strategy. His style is to attack with precision at just the right moment. Can you see now why they'd clash so?" He finished. Hiromi's eyes widened in understanding.

"So, basically, Takao would rush into a head on attack, and so, disrupt Kai's style of battling. I can even see it, now that you've explained that. Takao would get in Kai's way, Kai would shout at Takao, Takao would yell back, Suzaku and Seiryu would react, and they'd end up fighting each other!"

Takao snorted. "I only caught the end of that, but like I said, Kai would be on the sidelines. _I'm _the main blader, so it's primarily about me, and who I would work best with." He glared at Daichi, who had proceeded to jump around, screaming at the top of his voice. "Fact is… Max would probably work best with me. Not too sure about Rei, but his style is very similar to Kai's, so I don't think we'd work well together either."

"True." Kyoujyu turned his laptop around, showing Takao the data that had popped up. "You would work best with Max, then Daichi. This also shows that Kai and Rei work best together." He pointed to a graph. "This is the predicted success rate, if Max and you work together."

"89! That's all?" He pointed to the other graph. "What about this? Is this Daichi and me?"

Kyoujyu nodded. "It is. Daichi and you would have a predicted 85 success rate. Kai and Rei however…" He paused, clicking a button that made a new graph pop up. "They have a 92 success rate. However, my data does not accommodate their recent training, nor Max and Daichi's. I will have to conduct more tests, before we figure out the final tag team."

"Fair enough then. Heh, I bet the success rate will go up tenfold!" Takao pumped his fist into the air. The sound of keys cluttering from the hall averted his attention. There was only one person in the household that drove. "Oni-chan? You back?" He shouted.

"Yes, and I brought a surprise." Hitoshi replied, walking into the room. He side stepped for a blur to rush past, and latch itself upon Takao, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Did you miss me?" Max asked animatedly.

Takao blushed, and spluttered his reply. "O-of course I did! When did you get here! I told you to phone me."

Max smirked. "I know, but then I thought that I'd very much like to ride Hitoshi's bike, and so I called him to pick me up. Mama and the All-stars went to the hotel, and Hitoshi brought me here." He nuzzled Takao's cheek. "This is going to be so great, ne!"

Takao wrapped his arms around Max, although a little reluctantly at first. "Y-yeah, it will be."

Kyoujyu coughed. "Max, kindly get off Takao please." He looked over to Hitoshi, who was laughing heartily, and blushed. "L-Let's go outside, and do some training, alright?"

Max got off Takao, and helped the latter to his feet. Takao smiled. "Think you're up to battling Seiryu, Maxie?"

"Think you can handle the new and improved Genbu, Takao?" He flashed his blade, and Takao deadpanned.

"Man, those are some sweet alterations. When did you get those done?"

Max grinned. "'Bout a month ago. Michael and me kinda trashed our old blades in a pretty fierce battle, so Mama fixed them up. Looking pretty snazzy, ne?"

"Too right it is. Hey Kyou, think you cou-"

"Already working on it, Takao. Let's get outside and have ourselves a battle, ok?" Kyoujyu snapped his laptop shut and got to his feet, the others following suit shortly afterwards.

As they made their way to the back garden, Max turned to Takao, as if realising something for the first time.

"Hey, Takao? Have you heard from Rei yet?" He questioned.

Takao pulled his Dragoon blade out and gave it quick inspection. "No. I thought maybe he would have phoned by now, but I suppose that he'll just drop round instead." Takao tried to sound casual, but Max could detect the faint note of worry in his friend's voice.

"Maybe he's only just got the letter." Max offered. Takao nodded and forced a smile, telling himself to forget about their missing team mates for now.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking about asking Mr. Daitenji some time, to see if he's sent the letter yet or something. Anyway, you owe me a battle!" He held Dragoon out in challenge, changing the subject. He loved the way that the sun glinted off his polished blade, making it seem even more of a pristine white, pure, like the feeling he got when he bladed.

Max grinned and pulled out his own Draciel once again, setting it neatly into the launcher. With a laugh, he stretched his arms out before him, accepting the challenge.

"You sure about this, Taka? I've been doing a lot of training y'know."

Takao smirked in response. "Training or not, there's no way in a million years you'll beat me Max!" With much practiced movement, Takao fluidly drew his launcher and set his blade.

"We'll see about that." Max replied, his grin smug. Hitoshi moved to stand besides them, glancing at either to see if they were ready.

"Okay, on your marks." He shouted. Both bladers tensed. "3, 2, 1… "

"Go shoot!" Takao and Max called out in reply.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Max's arrival. Two weeks full of laughter, arguments and training. And two more weeks without word from either Rei or Kai.

Though he tried not to let it bother him, Takao grew more and more impatient.

Max and Daichi served as great ways to take his mind off the fact that two of his team mates were still AWOL, Daichi constantly bickering with either himself or Max, and Max being the source of much laugher as he got up to his usual cheery antics. They were good company, the best in Takao's opinion. In fact, the only peoples company he enjoyed nearly as much was that of his elder brother and Rei.

As usual, Takao found his thoughts returning to his soft spoken team mate. He sighed to himself, down heartened by the lack of communication not only from Rei but from the BBA themselves.

True to his word, the day after Max arrived, he, Max and Kyoujyu had visited the BBA's main office in Tokyo, asking for an appointment with Mr. Daitenji –or simply 'Kaijou' to the boys. As usual, they had been admitted straight away.

Things only got strange when Takao enquired whether Rei had received word of the up and coming World Tournament.

"Yes, yes. The letter was sent out." Mr. Daitenji shifted in his seat. "I would imagine that it'll arrive soon. Yes, eheh." He adjusted his tie, and smiled awkwardly at them. "So, how are you boys?"

Max smiled. "I'm a little tired from my flight, but good. I never knew that Takao could be serious about his 'blading." He laughed as Takao sent a glare his way. "Though it has been quite amusing so far."

"I wouldn't call Daichi's behaviour amusing," Takao muttered. Mr. Daitenji, Max and Kyoujyu laughed.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you boys are doing alright. We need you in top form for this tournament; it will be a challenge, that's for sure." Mr. Daitenji leant back in his chair.

"Heh, no challenge will be strong enough to beat us!" Takao smirked. "Not with the original BBA team reformed. Just you wait until Rei and Kai get here, we'll be unbeatable."

Mr. Daitenji smiled. "I have no doubts about that, Takao, my boy." Takao opened his mouth to say something else, but the ring of the phone interrupted him. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry about this. You don't mind do you?" Mr. Daitenji nodded towards the phone.

"No. No, not at all Sir. You take the call," Kyoujyu said, shifting his laptop on his lap.

"Thank you." Mr. Daitenji picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi. Daitenji Kaijou speaking, how may I help?" He paused, and his face turned dark for a moment, though it was untraceable. "No, I'm not busy. I can come right away." The others exchanged quick looks, wondering what had Mr. Daitenji so worried. "Of course. I'll be as quick as possible. Right, see you soon." He placed the phone back down.

"Should we leave, Kaijou-san?" Max asked.

"It would be best, Max. I'm very sorry about this, but things have…popped up that I need to see to immediately. They are very important to the upcoming tournament, and if it is to go ahead I must sort it out." He sighed, standing up.

Takao smiled. "Well, if it's for the good of the tournament, then you should hurry, ne? We'll get back to practicing, no problem." He followed Mr. Daitenji's example and stood. "As soon as we hear from either Rei or Kai, we'll let you know. Or we'll come find you after we register."

"That would be great, Takao. I'll see you all then."

Since then they still had received no word from either their elder half of the team, or the company that they were representing. For some reason, Takao found the latter un-nerving. He had always had the BBA's full backing. He was their 'Golden Child', yet now they seemed almost… distant. Mr. Daitenji had always given them as much support as he legally could, and would help them with many problems with eagerness, but now, Takao found that he could never get through to him. He was either too busy, or simply 'out', and while that didn't surprise Takao- what with the preparation that was needed for the tournament- the man usually got back to him soon after.

His messages, most of them enquiries as to Rei's current whereabouts and whether he even _had _received his invitation to the fast approaching 'Worlds', had all been ignored, though subtly. In the end, he was as much in the dark as the day the tournament was announced.

"Takao!" Max's sudden shout broke his concentration and he looked up from his spinning blade, curiosity in his eyes. "Takao! Come here and look at this!" Max said before popping his head back into the dojo. Sensing the need to hurry, Takao caught his blade and hurried back inside. He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of his friends all huddled around the television set in the front room.

"Wh-"

"Shhhh!" Hiromi hissed. Takao went to make some reply, but thought better of it and sat down before the screen.

His eyes widened when he saw familiar bodies appear on the monitor, waving and grinning at the cameras. "That's the Bai Fu Zu!" He exclaimed. Kyoujyu nodded in response.

'_Fans gathered to witness China's number one team arrive in Japan today for the much anticipated Beyblade World Championships 2005. The Bai Fu Zu, known in the West as the 'White Tigers', are the first of many teams to arrive for the next big sporting event, due to start in just six days. Odds are already highly in the Bai Fu Zu's favour to reach the quarter- finals this year. And, by the looks on their faces, Team captain Lai, and team mates Mao, Kiki and Gao look confident enough to take it all the way_.' The report ended, moving on to cover other sports and so, quickly losing the friends interest. They sat for a few minutes in silence, deep in thought.

"I'll be honest with you," Daichi spoke up, breaking the quiet. "When we heard no word from him, I kind of thought that maybe, Rei was sticking with the Bai Fu Zu again-" Takao opened his mouth to protest, "- yeah, I know, I know. And you're right, I don't know Rei as well as you do, so yes, I was going on last year, but still… he really isn't… with them." He trailed off. Takao went to speak again.

"No, Takao, he's got a point." Kyoujyu pointed out, "And before you give me that look, not about Rei joining the Bai Fu Zu, but the fact that Rei _wasn't_ with them." Takao looked confused, though Max seemed to start understanding what Kyou was getting at. "Look, though we'd've expected him sooner, we could still have understood why Rei would catch a flight with the people from his home town. Think on it Takao! Why would Rei not turn up early like he usually does, and more importantly; why would he not travel with the Bai Fu Zu? The fact that they're here must mean that they got their invitation, so where's Rei? He wouldn't stay in China all alone would he?"

"I-I…" Takao stopped, unable to comprehend the possible outcomes. Rei would not have left. It was not in his nature to leave people in the lurch, without a plausible explanation. 'How well _do _I know Rei though?' Takao thought, feeling tears prickle the corners of his eyes. "W-What if he got into college? He was talking about it at the end of the last tournament, saying he wanted to get a better job. D-do you think he gave up blading?"

"We just don't know, Takao. This just proves that we can't count on him coming back, whatever he's done. He may very well have given up blading. That may also explain why he never e-mailed me back." Kyoujyu sighed. "If he has started college, then he wouldn't have time to get back in touch, what with all the studying he'd need to do. It's the most plausible answer."

Max frowned. "We're a 'blader down." He glanced at Daichi. "You'll have to step in for Rei. A permanent spot on the team, Daichi."

Daichi jumped up and down, screaming on the spot. "You mean it!"

Takao let the first of his tears fall. "We have to mean it…"

* * *

Registration day arrived, with no word from Kai, though Takao wasn't worried. If last year was anything to go by, Kai would be jumping down from a roof sometime soon, and offering some sarcastic comment to clear the air.

Takao sighed and entered the building, dodging the crowd of people that were bustling around. Desperate fans trying to catch a glimpse of their idols as they appeared to register. "Man, I hope he turns up soon. I need to be able to put down his name." He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Aaah!" He spun around.

"Nice to see you too, Takao."

Takao grinned. "Yuriy! Man, is it ever good to see you! How have you been?"

Blue eyes twinkled in merriment as the red- headed captain of Russia's top team- Neo- Borg, smiled warmly back. "Good, I've been… good. You?"

Takao nodded in response, pleased to see his one-time enemy in good health. In fact, he looked great. The past year had seen him change a great deal. He had grown taller, and had filled out more in the shoulders, and though he had retained his boyish good looks, something about him seemed more mature then when Takao had seen him last. Something that Takao could not for the life of him put his finger on. It was almost as if Yuriy had grown up a great deal more then a year.  
"I'm great," he replied, having finally taken Yuriy in, "I mean, we've all nearly had heart attacks from stress, but then, that's normal. Still though. I'm feeling good and confident. Truth is, I had no idea how much I missed the BBA Revolution, and now that I'm a part of that again, something inside of me feels different. It's like… like…" Takao paused, struggling with the words.

"Like you've come home?" Yuriy supplied. Takao could only smile as the words resounded in his head.

"Yeah." He agreed. Then something new dawned upon him, something that he was surprised that he hadn't noticed up until that moment. Yuriy spotted his weird look and quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Y-your hair!" Takao answered simply.

Yuriy blinked at him in confusion. "What about it? It's still there isn't it?" He made a show of raising his fingertips to his silken ruby strands and running them through it.

Takao gawped like a goldfish. "No! Of course it's still there, it's just… long!" he spluttered.

Yuriy began to laugh at him. "Nah, it's always been this long. What you mean is that it's not up isn't it?" Takao nodded silently, dumbfounded with the way that Yuriy's hair now fell about his face, stopping just above his shoulders. It looked unusually sleek and tame, and though very unlike the Yuriy that he had come to be used to, Takao couldn't help but think that this somehow suited his personality more. Their was an air of sophistication about the elder boy that hadn't been there before, and in some way, Takao found himself trusting the other more then ever before.

Finally Takao smiled and shook his head. "It suits you."

Yuriy smiled at him again. "Thanks, well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off. It was nice seeing you again Takao." He said, turning around and walking away with a wave.

"Wait!" Takao called after him, causing Yuriy to pause and turn back to face him, blue eyes questioning. "Have you already registered Neo Borg?" Takao enquired. An unreadable expression passed over Yuriy's face before he settled back on a smile.

"No, not this year." He replied and made to move off again.

Takao felt confusion swamp him once more. "What do you mean no? You're their team captain." He asked. Yuriy didn't turn around, but Takao could see him shake his head.

"Not anymore." He shrugged and carried on walking. This time, Takao let him go, sadness biting at him. First Rei and now Yuriy. Was everyone going to end up quitting Beyblading? He knew that it was foolish to presume that they'd all still be blading when they were ten years older, but he didn't think that it would happen this soon.

'Maybe… they've all given up. They are older than the rest of us, after all. Perhaps they decided that they needed to create a stable future for themselves,' Takao thought. He sighed and glanced at his watch. _11:30_. Another hour and a half, and registration would be closed.

Takao paced the floor. Questions began to bombard his brain. What if Kai had given up blading too? No, no Kai wouldn't do that. Not until he had beaten Takao and reclaimed his World Champion title. Takao took a little comfort in that. 'Sometimes I thank God that we have a rivalry. It makes Kai's next move easy to predict.'

He sat down on a chair, next to a particularly pretty girl, who squealed and whispered to the girl next to her. Takao was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the fan, who had lifted her bag onto her knees, and started to dig around in there.

"Excuse me? Kinomiya-sama?" The girl said timidly. Takao noticed her presence for the first time, and smiled.

"Drop the formalities please, miss. I'm just Takao-san." He scratched the back of his head. "How may I help you?"

The girl blushed, and thrust a notepad and pen into his hands. "A-ano, if you don't mind, Ta-Takao-san, but could I have your autograph."

Takao took the notepad from her. "Of course, not a problem." He clicked the pen on, and scrawled his signature across the page. He handed the notepad back, and she blushed some more. "There you go. Hope you enjoy the tournament."

"Th-thank you so much, T-Takao-san!" She got to her feet and bowed, and hurried off, her companion trailing after her. He chuckled.

'I've missed the fans too…' He let his head hit the wall behind him. 'I hope Kai shows up soon.'

* * *

In the shadows of a tree, upon the branches, two figures sat. Sure in their stature, and gazing straight at the building.

"He's waiting for Kai to turn up."

"Kai won't turn up." The figure smirked darkly.

* * *

_Go shoot! Beyblade!_

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Bakuten Shoot.

**Notes: **In this chapter, Blader DJ has a name. This name is in fact made up, because we don't actually know what it is. So don't take it as being fact. We own the name, but not the character. Well… to be fair, we don't actually own the name either.

…what _do_ we own come to think on it?

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade – Doom Chronicle**

Chapter One- To Find the Purpose of Oneself.

'_There is no choice but to seek and to loose'_

* * *

He sighed, slumping back further against the wall, storm grey eyes flicking nervously at the clock situated to his right.

_12:19_

In just over forty minutes the deadline for entering into this year's tournament would be up and Takao doubted that the rules could be bent for him, despite being three times world champion. Somehow he couldn't see 'I was waiting for Kai to turn up' being a valid excuse. For the second year running.

Takao let out the breath he had been holding in with a little puff and reached up to alter his trademark cap. When he realised what he was doing he let his hands drop to his lap. Max had always said that Takao fidgeted when anxious, and Takao was damned if he'd admit that he was really starting to worry about his wayward team- mate.

He glanced at the clock again.

_12:22_

Flexing his fingers once, Takao set about calming his mind down, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, mirroring Kai's favourite stance in the hope that mimicking his ice cool friend would help him to ease his nerves. Thinking about Kai's gestures made his mind seem to settle upon him, weighing his friend- come- rival up.

Last year Kai had pulled a frighteningly similar stunt to this, showing up only when Takao had been given an extra five minutes to register. Chances were that Kai was either so over-inflated with his ego that he felt like he _had_ to show up seconds from being too late, or he was simply letting his sardonic sense of humour slip free and deemed it amusing to make Takao teeter on the edge of a mental breakdown. Either seemed plausible.

_12:26_

Takao swore when he realised that his eyes had settled back upon the wall clock once again.

Perhaps if he didn't pay attention to the clock, then the time would pass quicker, and Kai would walk through those doors, just like many other bladers had through the day. Albeit the large crowd that had gathered earlier had thinned out, and the masses of fans had filtered into the stands, attempting to find a seat ready to watch the teams battle each other in an attempt to become Japan's new representatives.

What bugged Takao most of all was that they hadn't automatically qualified. Normally the BBA team would advance straight to the final rounds, as they were rightful representatives for the illustrious organisation. Yet this year they had to battle against the lesser teams. They had to fight their way to the later rounds; they had to fight to be rightful competitors in this year's competition.

Not that Takao thought they wouldn't make it, in fact he was more than confident enough in his team's ability; however it wasn't what was normal. They should have qualified; they should be training to take on the bigger teams…

Takao sighed and reclined back in the chair, his gaze drifting back up to the clock once more.

_12:47_

Now it was getting close to the time, and Takao could feel a sickening pang in his stomach. He couldn't believe he doubted Kai, of all the people to doubt, why him? Did he not think that he would show up? No, Kai would show. He may be an inconsiderate bastard at times, but surely he would have let them know he'd quit.

'_But Rei didn't.' _Takao cringed at the instant reminder of Rei's disappearance. He was sick with worry for his former team-mate's safety. He wanted to know if Rei was alright and well. Most of all he wanted to know _why _he wasn't here, and _why _he had let them down.

He now knew that Rei hadn't jumped ships once again, as the Bai-Fu-Zu had arrived after the closure of the Chinese Qualifiers. Rai, Mao, Kiki and Gao had all won their respective battles, and were once more the official team. Rei hadn't been with them.

The American Qualifiers had been held before the World Championships were announced – for what reason, Takao could not comprehend – and so their team was ready and waiting, and had arrived with Max. The PPB Allstars were prepared long before every other country, and Takao thought that in a way it would save the worry and stress he was feeling at this particular moment, had Japan done the same.

The Majestics had landed in Japan a short while after the PPB Allstars, and their team was also ready. As Takao had been informed earlier that day, the Russian Qualifiers had ended a few short hours ago. Team Neo-Borg would be arriving soon, if not by the end of today.

_12: 58_

Takao stood, and brushed his hands over his t-shirt. He couldn't wait any longer; he doubted that the officials would allow for them to go over the allotted deadline. Casting one last glance at the door, Takao only half expected to see Kai there, so he was not in for much of a shock to see that the doorway was empty. Takao shook his head sadly and made his way over to the desk, his former excitement long gone. At least last year his team mates had bothered to tell him that they wouldn't be on the BBA. This year they hadn't even seen fit to tell him, and that hurt worse then them leaving for other teams.

"Ah! Kinomiya-san! I was worried that you were going to sit there all day. There are no problems I trust?" The attendant caught his attention, giving him a wide smile.

Takao stretched a wan smile across his lips and spread his hands, "Sort of, but I suppose these things can't be helped. Will you pass me that pen?"

"Sorry, of course!" The attendant hurriedly swivelled the paper upon which the teams signed, to face towards Takao and offered him the BBA pen.

He hesitated before reaching forwards to pluck the pen from the outstretched hand. Breathing a heavy sigh, he reached forwards and wrote: _BBA Revolution; Kinomiya Takao, Mizuhara Max, Sumarugi Daichi. _

Without sparing a second glance, Takao handed it back.

The attendant grinned and looked pointedly at the clock. "Just in time Kinomiya-san!" She looked down at the paper and Takao noted grimly that her eyes widened in surprise. "No Hiwatari- sama or Kon-san?" She asked, confused that Takao seemed to have forgotten half of his team.

In return he simply shrugged and sent her regretful smile. "Not this year."

She gave him a gentle smile. "Perhaps Hiwatari- sama is late, or pulling the same joke as last year. Are you sure that you don't want to wait? I can give you another ten minutes if you want. The sheet doesn't have to be given in 'til half one." The attendant offered. Takao felt his stomach knot tighter. He could take her up on that. He could well be the butt of one of Kai's sense of humour.

Or, he could finally admit what his gut had been telling him from the start.

"No, Kai won't be here."

Without looking back, Takao walked away, leaving the building behind in search of his friends and team.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Max all but shrieked.

Takao nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes. Kai didn't turn up, so Daichi was right all along. It was going to be just the three of us." He looked pointedly at the red-haired boy who was running around, hyper over the fact that he had a permanent spot on the team. "I guess we were lucky that monkey-boy did come here after all."

"Watch who you're calling monkey-boy, you pig! I could quite easily walk away, you know." Daichi paused in his jumping to threaten the new Captain. "I'm sure plenty of teams would be more than willing to compensate for a World Champion blader to be on their side."

Takao sighed. "I know, Daichi. I was only messing."

"I can't believe it though… No Rei, or Kai. This is awful!" Max rubbed at his eyes to stop any tears from forming. "I really hoped that we would be reunited this year."

"You're not the only one, Maxie." Takao turned Dragoon over on his palm. "Damnit." He clenched the blade tightly.

Takao's head lifted at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Max smiled at him. "It's alright, Captain Takao. We will still be unbeatable, ne?"

"Yeah. You're right, as always." Takao felt his spirits lift at his sudden confidence. He was now Captain, and he would lead this new team to victory.

Max winked. "Of course I'm right. Did you expect any less?"

Takao laughed, and for the first time since Takao had got back Kyoujyu looked up from his laptop. "I'm on the official site. They are going to be announcing the battle line ups soon."

"What do you mean _soon? _How soon?" Takao walked over so that he stood directly behind Kyoujyu.

Kyoujyu pointed out the timetable. "Another 40 minutes. That's not very long at all. We should head back over to the main building as soon as we can; I want to see who we're up against."

"Does it matter who we're up against? We'll trash them all!" Takao punched the air, which roused a round of cheers from Max and Daichi.

"I want to make sure, that's all." Kyoujyu sighed and adjusted his glasses. He clicked onto another page, and it brought up a window with some familiar faces.

Takao did a double take. "That's Robert!"

"You're right, Takao. It is Robert." Kyoujyu clicked another button, and more faces appeared. Max and Daichi joined Takao behind Kyoujyu.

"Kyou, what is that all about?" Max asked, as his eyes scanned down the page. Robert, Giancarlo, Olivier, and Johnny. All snapshot photos, and relevant data next to them.

"This tells us how they did in their qualifiers." Kyoujyu smiled. "In fact, it tells you _all _the results for _all _of the teams that qualified."

"Oh my God! Look at that." Takao pointed underneath Robert's photograph. "Robert lost a match! I wonder what happened? I bet he was gutted."

Kyoujyu nodded. "But also note that it was the only match they lost. And…" He pointed next to the result. "It was a forfeit."

"Does it say why he forfeited?" Takao snorted. "Bet he was too scared to face off against his opponent."

Max laughed. "I don't think so, Takao. This _is _Robert we're talking about after all."

"He forfeited due to illness," Kyoujyu stated matter-of-factly. The others stared at him. "I talked to him earlier when he phoned. He said that Johnny had left in a huff because he'd been dropped from the match. Robert had insisted that he was feeling well enough. Then a couple of minutes before his match he collapsed from a fever."

Takao's mouth opened in an 'o' shape, and then shut again. "I see… Hey, what about the other teams? Got their data on here?"

Kyou nodded emphatically. "Of course!" Takao shifted to sit besides the youngest member of his team and waited for Kyoujyu to bring up more links. "The PPB Allstars didn't lose a match and the Bai Fu Zu lost one match to a relatively new team, but obviously, due to points they got through easily. This morning we also learned that, unsurprisingly, Neo- Borg stormed to victory in Russia, but like you said, Takao, Yuriy wasn't with them. From the Indio- Australian area an until now unheard of team called 'Spin Warriors' got through without a single loss and as far as I know representing Africa are a team of girls called 'The Blading Angels', a team who hails from South Africa." Kyoujyu grinned, his cheeks heating up as he brought up the image of four girls. "They're all really pretty too." He cooed. Takao glanced half- heartedly at them, not quite seeing what Kyoujyu was. All four looked extremely serious and strangely displeased.

Takao scrunched his nose up at the unfriendly girls. "So, anyway- 'Spin Warriors' and 'The Blading Angels'. Ones to watch out for?"

"Undoubtedly." Kyoujyu replied and flicked to another page showing some of their stats. "They're both pretty good, and both held their own in their respective tournaments. However the data shows that they may not be too much of a threat. Just treat them with extreme caution and you should be fine."

"Is that all?" Max chirped from Kyoujyu's right shoulder.

Kyoujyu glanced at him. "Well no. F. Sangrine and Barthez Soldiers are entered automatically due to their places last year and also-" Kyoujyu paused and brought up yet another new screen, "There seems to be a team called 'Chaos League' entering this year's tournament."

"Chaos League? Is that dramatic enough?" Takao deadpanned. Max giggled in agreement.

Kyoujyu fixed them with a stern look, "Yes, well despite the name, the fact that I can find no information on them whatsoever suggests that they are a brand new team, because, not only that, but the only thing I can read is that they haven't won a single match."

Takao looked incredulous, "How in Gods name are they in the tournament then?"

Kyoujyu pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked calculating for a moment. "Well, to be fair, they've never lost a match either. I think that- chances are- someone high up in authority has a kid who's into blading or something and has… to put it bluntly offered quite a large amount of money to allow them the chance to break into the sport. It would explain the name anyway. I can hardly see some kind of official like Barthez coming up with a title like that."

"Is that even legal?" Max enquired.

"No, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't take place. However, this is just presumptions. Simply treat them with caution and you should breeze through to the finals where the big teams are waiting. I'd imagine that it will come down to Team BBA vs. Neo Borg again."

Max smiled. "It does seem to fall that way."

"Yeah, although it will be different this year without Kai and Yuriy. They really seemed to make the matches what they were- friendly competition turned into battle between nemeses," Takao commented.

"Then we'll just have to try twice as hard, and show them what they're missing out on," Kyoujyu said, snapping his laptop shut. "Let's go over to the stadium."

Takao nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we could see some of the others too. Hey!" He nudged Max as they made their way to the door. "If we see your Mama, maybe we could ask her to do some upgrades."

"I really doubt that she'd be willing to help out the opposition, Ta-kun." Max laughed, and linked his arm around his Captain's. "Besides, we've got Kyoujyu, who could ask for more, ne?"

"True, true!" Takao chuckled nervously.

"He modified our shooters too, ne, Kyoujyu!" Max bounded forward, dragging Takao with him.

"I did, Max." Kyoujyu shot a glare at Takao. "And I hope _some _people appreciate the hard work I put into it."

"Eheh. I hear you, Kyou." Takao smirked. "Now let's get going!"

* * *

Blader DJ sighed, and adjusted his bandanna. He was feeling a little nervous over the tournament this year, especially after last year's uproar. The situations seemed to get worse with each new competition. He put it down to being some sort of curse.

He coughed, and stared into the mirror. "Welcome to the 2005 World Championship Japanese Qualifying rounds. I will be your official referee, Blader DJ and-"

"Somehow I don't think it's normal to talk to yourself in the mirror like that."

Blader DJ turned around to face the intruder. "Good afternoon, Hitoshi."

"Afternoon." Hitoshi bowed his head a little, and closed the door behind him. "Has Daitenji been to see you yet?"

"No. He's due to arrive here in another couple of minutes, why?"

"His information on the whereabouts of certain bladers is sketchy. He's worrying my brother to death." Hitoshi paused and sighed. "I just want to know where they are, so I can at least put Takao's mind at ease."

Blader DJ chuckled. "I think someone has a brother complex." He pointedly ignored the glare sent in his direction. "I'm sure if anything was wrong they'd have let you know. I can enquire for you when he gets here, and I'll meet you later."

"Thanks, Tetsuya." Hitoshi stepped closer, and let his hand brush across the material of Blader DJ's bandanna.

"What are you doing!" He asked, and jumped a little at the contact.

Hitoshi smirked. "Your bandanna is loose, that's all. I'm fixing it."

Tetsuya blushed lightly and stepped back, pulling a mock hurt expression, "Thank you, _Mama_, now, if you please...? I have important business to attend to."

Hitoshi chuckled and spread his hands out. "Right, right," he replied apologetically, moving to leave the small room. He paused at the door and threw his parting shot over his shoulder. "Though I'd be careful not to break the mirror, seven years is a long time you know."

He laughed heartily when Tetsuya simply flipped him off, and left the room.

* * *

"In the starting round, we'll see the clash of titans as Neo Borg faces off agains-"

"Do you do that every year, my boy?" A warm voice interrupted his speech, causing Blader DJ to spin around, eyes wide in fright. Quickly he calmed when he set eyes upon who had invaded his thoughts.

"Daitenji-sama! I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes or so," he said breathlessly.

The man in question smiled and nodded. "Startle you did I, DJ- kun?" He questioned with a chuckle, amused by the light flush that had spread across the younger man's cheeks, obviously embarrassed at being caught in the act, not only once, but twice.

"Yes, I have to admit that you did," Tetsuya replied sheepishly, though he shook it off, not a moment later, falling back into his professional role. "So, sir, are the line ups ready? I was hoping to have a look at the details of any new teams in advance, so that I could show less favouritism in introducing the teams that I am familiar with."

Daitenji nodded and reached into a pocket, quickly fishing out a disk. He moved over towards the laptop situated in the corner of the room and inserted the CD silently, his usual cheery smile gone as he concentrated on bringing up the adequate information.

"As you must know, there are three new teams entering this year, one of which, I'm sure you've heard, has some controversy about its origins."

DJ nodded and moved towards the screen. "Yeah, I was wondering if it was even legal. Some have said that they're a team of rich kids who've gotten in purely through means of money."

Daitenji nodded once, taking on a distant look, "Yes, rumours are rife, however, I assure you that they will all die out once the tournament begins and more renowned teams start picking off their opponents. Ah, here we go… our three new candidates for the championship winning team." He said once the disk had finally loaded. "I trust that this will suffice?"

DJ frowned and leaned in closer, quickly scanning through information and flipping through pages of statistics for a few minutes. Then he abruptly stopped.

"Daitenji-sama?" his voice was small, barely concealing shock. The president of the BBA placed a hand upon the young man's shoulder and gave him a grim nod. "But… how? This is… unprecedented." He floundered for words and looked up at the elderly man as if seeking reassurance, yet for the first time, he found none. "Daitenji-sama…" He tried again. "What _is_ this?"

Daitenji remained silent.

* * *

"Ha! Just like I said, we beat them all!" Takao punched the air with his fist, as the BBA team filed into the changing room. Kyoujyu hurried to the nearest seat, anxious to flip open his laptop and enter some data onto it.

Max sighed, and flopped down onto the nearest bench. "M-oo-u, I'm so exhausted! Some of those battles were very, very hard, ne?"

"Hard? I don't think so, Max!" Daichi jumped around, his Strata-Dragoon clutched in on hand. "Man, I'm so pumped for the next round. I can't wait!"

Hiromi laughed. "Well you'll have to, Daichi. The first matches don't start for another day or so, and they won't tell us the line ups until tomorrow morning. You know, that huge meeting at 11?"

Daichi frowned. "I know, I know! Still, I'm so excited."

"Well calm down a little, ne? Otherwise this…" Hiromi ruffled the red-haired boy's hair. "Won't be clear enough to even think, and you'll end up making mistakes."

"She's right." Takao sat down next to Max. "We all need to keep clear minds. As much as I hate to say it- we have to be more like Kai. We don't have him, or Rei, around to keep us level-headed this time. So we'll have to do the thinking for ourselves."

Max rubbed his forehead. "Man, Takao, I think you just grew up!"

"Shut up!" Takao thwacked Max's leg, letting his hand linger next to the skin for a little while.

Max chuckled. "Sorry, Ta-kun. No harm meant. You just sounded so… so… mature! It's not befitting, you know?"

"I know. Still, one of us has to be, and as Captain I suppose it will have to be me." Takao pulled at the edge of his t-shirt. "I mean, isn't it time I started to act more responsibly? I have a team to look out for now, after all. Damn it!" He hit his head with his palm.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I'm sympathising with bloody Kai! God, how in the world did he put up with me?" Takao looked at the floor. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are." Max grinned.

"Hey!" Takao spluttered, bringing his gaze sharply up. "You weren't meant to agree with me!"

Everyone laughed in response, only fuelled on by Takao's wounded look.

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent practicing, Daichi and Max joining himself in refining their teamwork moves. It was hard enough to control one blade, but to rely upon another to have not only that same control, but the ability to understand your own. Well… it was an uphill struggle to say the least. Takao could only thank the Heavens that the three boys and their entourage of two got on amiably enough. Although, to his surprise, arguments most often broke out between Max and Daichi, rather then himself and Daichi as he'd expected.

Now, in the stillness of late night, the others were taking his advice on going to their beds in order to get a full night's sleep. He thought it ironic that he was the only one not following his mature suggestion, but he knew that sleep simply would not come.

He sighed, shivering slightly as a tiny, but cool breeze ruffled his hair and nightclothes. The sudden touch of still air caused him to curl into himself more, tightening his grip around his shins.

Takao raised his head to regard the small Japanese garden, hoping that the delicate fragrance of jasmine and the steady trickle of water would help him quell his unease. He didn't bother to stifle the yawn that answered and set his chin back upon his knees, pondering what exactly was making him feel such discomfort.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice, softened in concern and simple courtesy to not awaken the others, reached his ears.

Takao found himself smiling tiredly, though he did not shift his gaze from the small pond before him.

"Do you have a couple of million yen to spare?" He replied. He heard the soft pad of socked feet approach from his left, before stopping close to him. Without need for an invitation, the other sat down beside him, close enough to offer firm support, but not enough to suffocate, respectful of distance.

"I'm sure I could get a loan," he joked once he was seated.

Takao smiled again and glanced sideways, catching eyes, so much like his own, even to the subtle crimson hues. "As much as I appreciate it, you taking a loan out for me would only add to my bothers Ni-san," he replied.

Hitoshi gave a resigned smile. "Well then, I'll offer my services on credit," he offered. Takao gave a brief half smile and turned his gaze forwards once again. "So, care to tell me what's gotten you sitting on the porch, looking forlorn at twelve thirty in the morning, Taa-chan?"

Takao let the use of his childish nickname calm his mind a little as he turned back to regard his brother. He couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth run through him. "That late, huh? Sorry, I guess I just got carried away by my thoughts," he responded.

"Then share them. If you let your problems weigh down on you, then you'll get distracted. That's not going to be good for the leader of a team."

"I know." Takao sighed, and averted his gaze to the sky. "I'm just wondering if we'll be good enough. We have the teamwork, but I don't know if we have the skills to make it all the way."

"If you worry yourself with those thoughts, then you won't make it." Hitoshi stood, and walked towards the Do-Jo. "Think about it Takao. Without trust, there is no team. Now I suggest you get some sleep, you know that you have to be up early tomorrow." He walked inside, leaving Takao alone once more.

Hitoshi was right. As Captain he had to have complete faith in his team-mates. If he didn't have any in their abilities, how on earth would they be able to battle together? Without that fundamental element of trust, the team would fall to pieces, and there would be no hope in hell of them making it anywhere. It didn't matter if Rei or Kai were on the team, what mattered was that they _had _one, and all that he could do was make it the best that he could. He had to be the leader, and he would have to try his best to keep them together through each challenge.

Takao pushed himself to his feet, yawning as he retreated back to his room. He was feeling tired now, and wanted nothing more than to curl up under his blankets, to sleep away the rest of his worries. They could wait for another day, because at this moment all that he should worry about was right before him. His team. His friends. He may not know where his ex-team-mates were, but somewhere in the recess of his mind, he knew they were safe, and that would have to suffice for the moment.

Hitoshi watched his brother head towards his room, and a bitter smile graced his face. '_I hope that you're strong enough to face what comes next, Takao. They're going to need you.'_

_

* * *

Go ahead, I'm dreaming now.

* * *

_


End file.
